I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Just Like Ice
by micr0wavedshit
Summary: This is a situation I got from eauuprofonde, it's basically Emily and Naomi doing shopping for Christmas. They're quite happy, but not perfectly, because nothing's ever perfect. In fact Naomi is being walked on, Emily notices it, but she abuse of that, shamelessly. I love how the roles can be reversed so easily. I think this kind of relationships happens oftenly, too oftenly.


_''Ems''_ she softly muttered under my lobe. I tried to ignore I had to get out of bed already, I couldn't leave the cozy confort of it. _''Ems''_ she repeated, this time her tone was a bit louder and I couldn't help but grin, untameable. I didn't want to; because now she knew I was fully awake. Naomi paused, and for a second I believed my smile didn't get noticed, erroneously._''Emmmsss''_ the blonde exclaimed tenderly, rolling leisurely onto me _''I know you're awake''_ she whispered very close to my nose, a hot wind brushing it each time she breathed out, her belly pressing on mine constantly, one of her hand gripping my wrist. It felt prodigiously great, it was even more difficult to concentrate on keeping my poker face intact. Naoms giggled, alright, maybe it wasn't the first time it happened, maybe I fainted sleeping every morning only to make my girlfriend be all against me, shamelessly. She leaned quickly and traced a line of mild kisses along my neck, causing myself to bit my lip containing my smirk, I expected the pleasure to last. _''I want to go Christmas shopping''_ the blonde declared delightfully, it almost motivated me to get up and spend a day outside the flat. But my greatest desire was to stay nestled, wrapped by numerous sheets, and Naomi's arms, so I told her that; _''you don't even like shopping, Naoms.''_ My voice was huskier than usual, I cleared it, opening my eyes to a beaming girl on top of me, there was some butterflies in my stomach. My gaze wandered on my loved one, swirling along the messy, eratic curls of her hair, following the gentle slope of her shoulders, the glissade of her arms to the small bump of her hand. When I went back to her face a pout replaced her smile, her eyes were so sad. My mood dropped drastically. What have I done? I loathed to see my Naomi sad, I wished sometimes she wouldn't let me walk on her so easily, I could manage, I knew how it felt, Katie always did that to me, but now it stopped, since college. Sighing merrily, defeated, I leaned on my palms digging on the unstable matress, pecked Naomi on the lips ''let's do this'' I said, my lover's rosy lips crushing on mine again, she only stopped when she noticed I needed air, we did that for a while actually, once we were started it was hard to pull off.

(…)

''I love you'' I promised, Naomi replacing some locks of my red hair behind my ear tenderly. There was a protectional feel to it. She did her little lips move, two dimples forming on her pale cheeks. It was ironic how those beautiful small holes were muscles abnormality. Kissing my forehead before standing up the blonde pulled down the top she was wearing, heading downstairs quietly. I smiled widely, I was so lucky, and everything was well, we were happy, together, hopefully forever. My legs crossed as I sat in the middle of the bed, yawning, stretching my arms, I had such a deep sleep, I didn't even remember my dream.

(…)

Fingers grapping a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt on the ground I dressed quickly before meeting Naoms in the kitchen. I couldn't stop staring at her, cooking eggs and toasts for us, she was quite cute, it was probably one of the only meals she was able to make without putting in the entire neighborhood on fire. She glanced at me constantly, grinning, doing comical silly faces. She was acting like that only with me, she knew it made me laugh, and so did I.

(…)

The blonde brought the plates and put one in front of me, handing a fork. We ate in mutual silence, Naomi sliding her leg along mine playfully. I blushed devilishly. It didn't take long for me to finish breakfast, I was ravenous. Yesterday had been more drinking than eating, or in other words; fun. People always thought I was the innocent, reserved, over-shadowed twin, but they didn't know me very well. I scanned Naomi's enchanting body while she placed the dishes in the washer, licking my lips hungrily.

(…)

We were squizzed in the entry while I put my warm woolen hat on my head, slipped my arms inside my brand new cotton coat, hid my hands in my assorted mittens, buttonned the everything before looking at Naomi, eyebrows raised _''You gonna' get sick''_ I warned fondly, she was solely wearing a windbreaker as well as converse, in snow, not a good idea to stay dry. Naomi shrugged and opened the door. _''If i'm sick that means you can take care of me'' _she said, stucking her tongue out at me, a slight tone of challenge in her voice. I grinned, again.

(…)

Naomi was always the one to drive the car, she joked about me being dangerous almost everytime we travelled somewhere. And that, exclusively because I almost hit someone… and almost killed us because of a rabbit crossing the road, what can I say? They're cute, I didn't want to roll on it… I mean, it would've been heartless and disgusting. Plus, Naomi was vegetarian, she was against animal murder, so she should've been grateful isn't she? I was sad that we had to sell the moped, but a car was better now that we wanted to do roadtrips and travel inside the country together. I was looking forward to this, Naomi kept talking about it, it was my christmas present actually, I hoped she would appreciate it.

(…)

I don't how, but Naomi parked the car in just one try, I was sure she only wanted to mock me. Then she got out before I could even notice. When I looked through the window she was standing there, opening the door with an exquisite expression, as a… gentlewomen? She danced a little on her tiptoes while she pulled me on the sidewalk and closed the door delicately behind me. I really wanted to hold her hand. Her touch, I needed it, and it was more than a wish. I took it and she squeezed my four linked fingers, pulling me closer, kissing the top of my head covered by my beanie. I melted, I fell in love for Naomi over and over again each time she gave me small attentions, and maybe I never said it out loud but it was what I preferred, adored. We began to walk down the empty streets. _''Where you wanna' start?''_ she asked, rubbing the back of her neck recklessly. _''Presents?''_ I proposed innocently, looking around not to cross her gaze. She chuckled, and blinked, shooking her head in the i-can't-believe-she-just-said-that way. _''Already got yours''_ Naomi answered, nibbling gently on her lip. The girl looked behind suspiciously, and she pinched my arse, whispering in my ear _''and no, I won't tell you what it is''_ wrapping her arm around my frame. I tried to protest, in vain.

(…)

We finally decided to go in the first store we saw, they were selling candies of all kind, fine chocolate, fresh breads, a special grocery, I think, I never noticed it before but i'll probably go back someday. What we didn't have was ornaments, garlands, a mistletoe, a tree, a real one, a real living one. But Naomi still found a way to buy something in here. Garbaldi's, obviously, I wasn't even surprised. _''It's our first together''_ the blonde told me as we headed to the single pine tree's trade. _''Whot?''_ I questionned, confused, I didn't understand where she was going with this._ ''Christmas. It's our first Christmas together''_ my loved one said, a shy smile plastered on her face, eyes sparkling. Somewhat it reminded me of a little girl, she looked adorable on photos. _''Yeah, I know''_ I said, grinning,

Again.

(…)

We arrived in the parking lot supposed to be filled with big trees and there was barely any remaining, sadly, I wished we could have a bigger one, a majestuous one, just like in the movies, or maybe I watched telly too much. Naomi grabbed my hand harder, pulling me towards a guy with a bright orange suit, he was probably the owner or something. '_'Ermhh, do you have any remaining pine trees that actually looks like one?''_ she asked sarcastically, looking around without so much excitment. The lumberjack ran fingers along his mustache, really cliché. _''Hmmmm''_ he started, the pupils in his eyes swimming in the sea of white, he was in deep thought. I stood there and my bones had the time to freeze until he came with an answer, Naomi dragging me strongly where the hairy man headed, it was a hidden place, we couldn't have found it ourselves. _''Here ya' go ladies''_ he exclaimed with a proud smile stopping us in front of the utter one. It would fit in our flat, it was colored with a deep green forest tone and a pale brown. I didn't know I could've been that much joyful for a tree, but I clapped in approval, Naomi looking at me with this aw-she's-so-adorable gaze. She bit her lip hesitantly and spoke again _''We'll take it, thanks''_ my lovely girlfriend admitted, I knew she couldn't resist when seeing me this way. Naomi always wanted me to be happy, it was more important than her own hapiness. I thought the same. I want to see Naomi laugh and smile all my life.

(…)

The last items we had to buy were Christmas decorations, those to put on the tree and those for the condo. I wanted ribbons, garlands, loads of them, some gliterring stuff and lights to hang outside, multicolored, but mostly green, golden, red. I began humming merry songs under my breath while we looked for the best ornaments in the shop we found. I thought I saw a little angel in the back of the tablet, I closened to reach it, suddenly feeling Naomi's arms around my waist, fingers enclosing my hips, her chin resting on my shoulder's gap. I giggled_. ''Don't you think we have enough?''_ the blonde stated, laughing, pointing the cab full of decorations. I grinned, admitting there was more than enough of them. I turned around and kissed her softly on the lips, while no one watched, they tasted like sweet cherries. Just as the colour of my hair. ''Let's go home'' she proposed, walking to the cart and me following like a pocket dog, arm under arm above.

(…)

I took some of the multiple bags filled with various ornaments, Naomi bringing the rest while we walked back to the car, after what we would get our tree. I smiled so much, everyday spent with Naomi was something I enoyed, cherished.

I smiled a lot these times.

(…)

That's exactly what love's supposed to do. Love is the ability to make someone beautiful. See their flaws on another angle, see them differently, think they're a part of what you are, think they aren't that bad, think they are truly qualities. I'm sure no one will be able to make me as enchanting as Naomi can. I love her, she's always been close, the closest she could've been, she kept an eye on me, Naomi just needed that little help. But now she isn't scared- and that's probably the best thing she could've done for me. I knew she could do anything.

They're Emily and Naomi

Naomily.


End file.
